sonicfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Блог участника:Арти20/Knuckles' Chaotix 2
Здраститя!!! Очередная игра, что никогда не выйдет. На сей раз это сиквел Knuckles' Chaotix. Об игре Knuckles' Chaotix 2 - игра выпущеная Sega и Sonic Team 9 сентября 1995 года. Игра выполнена в жанре 32 - битного платформера. Сюжет Эггман строит некий парк развлечений - Neo Newtrogic Zone, но Наклз заметил, что кольца Хаоса и Мастер Изумруд исчезли с Angel Island, и Наклз, собрав всю команду Хаотикс снова, решает вернуть эти артефакты, ибо они уверены, что это опять Эггман. Персонажи Наклз - умеет парить в воздухе, вращаться, и спиндэшить. Эспио - вращается, дважды прыгает, разгоняется на месте. Майти - ломает блоки в прыжке (вниз + A) Вектор - умеет в Drop Dash Чарми - летает Рей - летает дольше чем Чарми. Аттракционы (зоны) В каждой зоне 5 актов, 4 акта и 1 акт с боссом. В игре 8 зон. Hightech Hill Attraction: Нанотехнологичный аттракцион. Исползует задник из Metallic Madness Good Future, землю из Scrap Brain и декорации из Metallic Madness Good Future. Музыка: Scrap Brain Good Future. Alluminium Alley Attraction: Аттракцион в виде аллюминиевой башни. Задник из Metallic Madness Past, землю из Metallic Madness Present и декорации из Green Hill. Музыка: Scrap Brain. Sunlight Speedway Attraction: Аттракцион на солнечном шоссе. Задник - гибрид Sunset Hill и Stardust Speedway Good Future, земля из Stardust Speedway Good Future. Музыка: Stardust Speedway Bad Future (US). Lake Labyrinth Attraction: Аттракцион - лабиринт рядом с озером. Задник - гибрид Labyrinth (Sonic 1) и Azure Lake (Remake). Земля из Labyrinth Zone. Музыка: Quartz Quadrant Past (JAP) Mechanic Midway Attraction: Аттракцион на ночном тёмном шоссе. Задник - Night City (изменённый задник Spring Yard), земля из Chemical Plant. Музыка: Stardust Speedway Present (US). Illision Inferno Attraction: Аттракцион в виде базы в огне. Задник - Molten Brain (Sonic Scorched Quest), земля из Egg Rocket Zone. Музыка: Tidal Tempest Bad Future (JAP) Tyranny Tower Attraction: Гигантская башня с кучей ловушек. Задник - Cosmic Angel, земля из Scrap Brain. Музыка: X-Zone Facility Fortress Attraction: Главная база Эггмана на Neo Newtrogic Zone. Задник: Final Fever, земля из Techno Base. Музыка: Techno Base Act 1. Special Stage: Спецэтап открывается при прохождении акта с 50 кольцами или больше. Спецэтап представляет из себя 3D - гонку с Метал Наклзом. Кто быстрее до финиша добежит, тому и Кольцо Хаоса Боссы Музыкальная тема босса: Sonic CD Boss Theme (JAP). Музыкальная тема финального босса: Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) Boss Theme. Музыкальная тема Pinch Mod'а финального босса: Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) Final Boss. Long Arm (да, в S3&K Big Arm, а у меня Long Arm): Эггмобиль с прикреплёнными растягивающимися руками (от Маниевского Death Egg Robot'а). Босс Hightech Hill Attraction. Для победы нужно 8 ударов. Egg Swinger: Эггмобиль, вращающий тремя колючими шарами. Босс Alluminium Alley Attraction. Для победы нужно 12 ударов. Egg Lightning Tank: Танк, стреляющий молниями. Босс Sunlight Speedway Attraction. Для победы нужно 15 ударов. Pursuit: Эггман просто убегает от нас на джетпаке через кучу ловушек (включая копья, лазеры и вертикальный туннель с бамперами и астеронами.) Для победы удары не обязательны. Первый босс Lake Labyrinth Attraction. Egg Wall Crusher: Гигантская версия Эггмобиля, стреляющая бомбами и пробивающая стены. Для победы нужно 17 ударов. Второй босс Lake Labyrinth Attraction. Metal Knuckles: Металлическая копия Наклза. Босс Mechanic Midway Attraction. Для победы нужен 21 удар. Egg Flare Blaster: Эггмобиль, стреляющий огнём, лавой и фаерболлами и огненными лучами. Босс Illusion Inferno Attraction. Для победы нужно 26 ударов. Egg Cannon: Эггмобиль вращает четыремя пушками и стреляет из этих пушек в рандомных направлениях. Босс Tyranny Tower Attraction. Для победы нужно 32 удара. Tech Eggbot mk.II: Финальный босс игры. Обновлённый Tech Eggbot (мини-босс Amazing Arena). Бьёт руками, создавая сферы. Кидает гигантскими бомбами в Наклза, стреляет лазерами и пулями. Отсоединяет голову и стреляет лазером. Для победы нужно 40 ударов. Когда вы уничтожите голову робота 20 ударами, Эггман вылезет из робота и начинается Pinch Mode, в котором всё ускоряется. Неиспользуемые зоны Test: Тут всё понятно. Два тестовых уровня, один для теста уровней, второй для теста боссов. Задника нет, музыки нет, тайлы - простые цветные прямоугольники. Босс на тестовом акте: Стреляет в нас одной пулей по одной и тоже траектории, для победы нужно 4 удара. Daybreak Docks Attraction: Аттракцион в виде ночной мастерской. Музыка: Metropolis Zone. Земля из Wood Zone. Задник - гибрид Scrap Brain и Wood Zone. В зоне должно было быть 4 акта, но играбельны только 2 акта (остальные 2 заканчиваются тупиком). Plasma Pinball Attraction: Аттракцион в виде парка с пинболлом. Музыка: Casino Street. Земля из Stardust Speedway Good Future. Задник: Emerald Hill Zone. В зоне 1 акт, а остальные акты неиграбельны (2-ой акт заканчивается тупиком, а остальные акты банально ломают игру, ибо они просто пустые, а при GAME OVER'е на таких уровнях игра намертво зависает). Central Cell Attraction: Изначальная версия Facility Fortress. Задник: Quartz Quadrant Present (US) . Музыка: Titanic Monarch Act 2. Земля: Metallic Madness Good Future. В зоне 1 акт, да и тот заканчивается тупиком. 2 остальных акта неиграбельны (пустые), а четвёртый акт является первым актом Facility Fortress Attraction. Energetic Egg Attraction: В зоне 1 акт, да и тот пустой. Задник: Death Egg. Музыка: Green Hill. Все остальные акты банально недоступны, ни в Level Select, ни в Debug Mode. Коды Level Select: На титульном экране наберите: вниз, вниз, вверх, вверх, вверх, влево, вниз, вниз, вниз, влево, вправо, Z, Enter (A, Start). Debug Mode: Поставьте на паузу любой уровень и наберите: влево, вниз, Z, Z, Z, Z (A,A,A,A), X, X (B,B), C,C,C (тоже самое), Select, вправо, вверх. Sound Test: На титульном экране наберите: вниз, вниз, вниз, влево, вправо, Z (A). Коды в Sound Test FM: 23 PCM: 12 DA NO. 49: Картинка с Tech Eggbot mk.II с другой головой и надписью на английском "hahaha it's the worst thing i made oh my god what i have i done". Это послание от дизайнера игровых боссов, который планировал сделать Tech Eggbot'у mk. II другую голову, но посмотрев на результат, отказался от этой идеи. Музыка: GAME OVER (Sonic 1). FM: 92 PCM: 24 DA NO. 50 (да, код от жуткой пасхалки в Sonic CD, только все числа умножены на 2): Получаем изображение с Пингасом Роботоником (Эггманом из AoStH) и надпись на английском: "Pingas is Pingasite. Pingas Pingasprisers. Pingcture Pingas by Pingas". На фоне играет музыка из первого музпупа с Pingas'ом. Да, это стёб над "жуткой пасхалкой" в Sonic CD. FM: 07 PCM: 21 DA NO. 45: Картинка со спрайтом классического Роботника и надпись на японском "彼はかっこいい！" В переводе с японского это значит: "Он крут!". Музыка из Metallic Madness Good Future (JAP). FM: 34 PCM: 51 DA NO. 21: Постер со скриншотом из Daybreak Docks. Музыка: Metropolis Zone. FM: 09 PCM: 09 DA NO. 09: Секретный Special Stage. Интересные факты *Игра должна была выйти 12.01.1994, но из-за проблем в разработке выход был отложен. *Изначальное название игры было "Knuckles' Adventure" *Игра изначально должна была иметь 2 сюжета, 1 американский и 1 японский. *Сначала EggRobo должен быть антагонистом игры, вместо Эггмана. Категория:Записи в блоге